


By ulżyć zmartwieniom

by chupaChak



Series: Intymne rozmowy [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode: 02x03 Fic, Episode: The GreaterGood, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Znając los Nevii, po rozmowie z Nasirem Agron zastanawia się nad swoją decyzją.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By ulżyć zmartwieniom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ease a Troubled Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752329) by [aislingdoheanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA
> 
> Beta: Przejrzała MargotX :* (błędy moje)
> 
> Uwagi autora: To moje wyjaśnienie, dlaczego Nasir najpierw postanowił postępować według wskazówek Agrona, a potem powiedzieć Kriksosowi prawdę.  
> Ponadto, w tym odcinku jest mała scena z Agronem zagubionym w myślach i wierzę, że w ten sposób scenarzyści pokazali, że ponownie rozważał swoją decyzję.  
> Relacja Agron i Nasir wydaje rozwijać początkowo bardziej emocjonalnie niż fizycznie i najwyraźniej tak jest, ponieważ sugeruje to rozmowa z Chadarą.

Od ich interakcji tego ranka Nasir nie wymówił do niego ani słowa, chociaż byli razem cały dzień, przygotowując się do wyprawy na Wezuwiusz. Po prostu robił to, o co Agron poprosił, gromadząc niezbędne rzeczy, które będą im potrzebne. Agron odczuł milczenie Nasira niemal jak fizyczny cios. Zaniepokoiło go to. Był człowiekiem, który częściej używał pięści lub miecza niż słów, ale to zaczęło się zmieniać, odkąd przyłączył się do nich Syryjczyk. Nasir nic nie wiedział o okropnościach w ludus*, jednak Agron był pewien, że i on zaznał wielu krzywd, będąc niewolnikiem.

Znalazł spokój w cichym towarzystwie tego chłopaka. W sposobie, w jaki wszystko przyjmował. Nasir zadawał mu pytania, których nie zadałby nikomu innemu; głównie o walki i bitwy, i czy to staje się z czasem łatwiejsze. Był pierwszą osobą od czasu jego brata, z którą poczuł połączenie. Połączenie jakiego jeszcze nie znał.

Sądził, że zaczęło się to w noc, kiedy Nasir próbował odebrać Spartakusowi życie; gdy przyglądał się mu, jak na próżno walczy z ramionami, które go przytrzymywały. To przypomniało mu jego samego, gdy pragnął nie zatracić siebie po tym, jak sprzedano go Batiatusowi. Ponownie zobaczył go następnego dnia, na szkoleniu ze Spartakusem, i chłopak znów zwrócił jego uwagę. Nasir wyglądał na zdeterminowanego i skupionego i Agron był pewien, że gdyby był na tyle blisko, aby zobaczyć jego oczy, to odzwierciedlałyby one ten sam hart ducha i pasję, jakie pokazał poprzedniej nocy.

Choć to dopiero później tego wieczoru, kiedy rozmawiali po raz pierwszy, Agron przyznał się przed sobą samym, że istnieje między nimi połączenie. W odpowiedzi na pytanie o to, czy pamięta coś ze swojego poprzedniego życia, usłyszał od Nasira, że uważał się bardziej za Rzymianina niż Syryjczyka. W ludus* wspomnienia przeszłości były jedyną rzeczą, która zagrzewała go do walki. Dowiedział się też, że Nasir również stracił brata. Choć niewątpliwie nie w taki sposób jak on, to kolejne, co ich zbliżyło. Kiedy Nasir powiedział mu swoje prawdziwe imię, nie mógł dłużej zaprzeczać.

Pracowali w milczeniu przez cały dzień. Agron próbował kilka razy zainicjować rozmowę, ale bez skutku. Choć czuł na sobie wzrok Nasira i wyglądało na to, że chce się odezwać, coś go powstrzymywało. Próbował go uspokoić, rzucając mu długie spojrzenia podczas przemów Spartakusa i Kriksosa, ale nie sądził, by to podziałało. Tym niemniej chciał to zmienić, aby dowiedzieć się, co tak bardzo zaprzątało jego myśli.

Chwycił Nasira za ramię, gdy ten próbował odejść wraz z innymi po przemowach.

— Nasirze, chciałbym zamienić z tobą słowo — powiedział cicho. Nasir tylko skinął głową i dał się poprowadzić na stronę, z dala od innych. Tam patrzył na Agrona, czekając aż przemówi pierwszy. Agron przyciągnął go bliżej, chcąc uniknąć przypadkowego podsłuchania. — Co cię tak martwi?

— Prosisz o odpowiedź, której nie zrozumiesz.

Agron zmrużył oczy.

— Więc mi wyjaśnij. — Nasir odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął szczęki, ale nic nie powiedział. Agron zaklął cicho, zły na to, że chłopak wciąż był uwięziony w umyśle niewolnika. Puścił jego ramię i przesunął dłonią w dół, aż dotarł do dłoni i zabrał rękę — Mów otwarcie. Nie musisz ukrywać swoich myśli.

Nasir spojrzał na niego i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Pytasz, co mnie martwi, bo nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nie zgadzam się z tobą w działaniach przeciwko Kriksosowi.

Agron przechylił głowę.

— Chciałem tylko uchronić ludzi od niebezpiecznej misji do kopalni, gdzie z pewnością czeka ich śmierć.

Nasir pokręcił głową.

— Wierzysz w swoje postępowanie właśnie dlatego, by wielu oszczędzić, ale nie pomyślałeś o tym, że możesz się też mylić.

— Jedynie próbuję ratować ich życie — powtórzył Agron. Twoje życie, dodał w myślach.

Nasir skinął głową.

— To oczywiste, ale nie pomyślałeś o tych, którzy uważają, że warto zaryzykować.

— Czemu coś takiego może być warte ryzyka? — spytał. — Na pewno wiedzą, jak mała jest szansa, że ujdą z życiem.

— Sprawy serca nie tak łatwo ogarnąć rozsądkiem — odpowiedział Nasir. — Widzisz to jako bitwę, której nie wygrasz, ale dla Kriksosa i innych to misja ratowania ukochanej osoby od dalszego cierpienia. Ta myśl przeważa nad jakąkolwiek obawą o utratę życia.

Agron westchnął i potarł dłonią swoje krótkie włosy.

— Mówisz tak, jakbyś tego doświadczył.

— Nie w ten sposób, ale rozumiem — odrzekł Nasir i popatrzył Agronowi w oczy. — Jeśli chodziłoby o mojego ukochanego i była najmniejsza szansa, że mogę go uchronić od cierpień, zrobiłbym to i pomodlił się do bogów o przychylność. Nawet gdyby to kosztowało moje życie, czerpałbym otuchę w świadomości, że jest bezpieczny.

Agron odwrócił wzrok i próbował nie myśleć o swoim bracie. Czyżby zrobił poważny błąd?

— Ty po prostu widzisz w tym ratowanie życia swoich braci i nie ma w tym błędu — dodał Nasir cicho.

— Powiedziałbyś mu? — spytał Agron. — Powiedziałbyś, że jego Nevia została uwięziona w kopalni, po tym jak przekazywano ją z rak jednego pana do kolejnego?

Nasir odwrócił wzrok i zacisnął dłonie na plecach.

— Nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Wiem tylko, że gdybym był Kriksosem, to chciałbym znać los ukochanej, choćby tylko po to, by się próbować z nim pogodzić. — Nasir westchnął i pozwolił, by ręce opadły po jego bokach. — Zarówno śmierć lub ponowne spotkanie. — Spojrzał na Argona na chwilę, zanim odszedł, pozostawiając go jego myślom.

Agron udał się usiąść pod ścianą na uboczu, gdzie mógł czuwać nad innymi, i pomyśleć nad słowami Nasira. Chłopak mówił z przekonaniem, kiedy wyrażał swoje myśli, jednak kierował się sercem — czymś, co zawsze było niebezpieczne w walce, i czego nauczył się na własnej skórze. Pomyślał o bracie. Jego głupim bracie, którego starał się chronić przez całe życie, ale nie udało mu się tego zrobić, gdy ten odwrócił sytuację i uratował jego. Czy nie o tym mówił Nasir? Że próba ratowania kogoś, kogo się kocha, była warta każdej ceny, nawet własnego życia? Agron wiedział, że gdyby było na odwrót, bez namysłu oddałby swoje życie, aby uratować brata. Nie miało znaczenia, że przejdzie w zaświaty, tak długo jak jego brat by wciąż żył.

Na tym polegała różnica, której Nasir nie widział. Gdyby powiedział prawdę o losie Nevii, to byłoby kosztem nie tylko życia Kriksosa, ale też tych, którzy stanęliby u jego boku w głupiej próbie ratunku. Galowie bez wątpienia dołączą do swojego lidera, a ich szeregi zostaną przetrzebione. Spartakus prawdopodobnie także przyłączy się do Gala z powodu obietnic złożonych między nimi. A gdyby Spartakus poszedł i poległ, zabrakłoby im przywódcy, obu przywódców — choć nigdy nie przyznałby tego na głos, wolałby być martwy.

Oparł głowę o ścianę i patrzył tępo przed siebie. Nie interesował się ludźmi wokół niego. Wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą i pozwolił myślom wędrować, modląc się do bogów, w których nie wierzył, że podjął właściwą decyzję.

Choć zaczynał wątpić w siebie coraz bardziej.

Nagle poczuł obecność u swego boku i obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć, że to Nasir usiadł koło niego.

— Twoje myśli całkowicie cię pochłonęły — powiedział cicho Syryjczyk.

— To twoje słowa dały mi dużo do myślenia. — Odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na ludzi przed nim.

— Przepraszam, nigdy nie...

— Nie przepraszaj, Nasirze. Mówiłeś dobrowolnie i rozsądnie. Twoje słowa nie oferują komfortu, lecz niosą prawdę, której nie dostrzegałem.

— Nie chciałem wzbudzić w tobie wątpliwości — rzekł Nasir i odwrócił się, by podążyć za wzrokiem Agrona. — Co przykuwa twoją uwagę?

— Nic na tym świecie. To myśli i wspomnienia, które rejestruje umysł. — Nasir skinął głową, ale nie zadawał pytań. — Trwasz przy mnie — Agron powiedział nagle — mimo, że nie zgadzasz się z moją decyzją, dlaczego?

Nasir spojrzał na niego i Agron poczuł, że tonie w jego oczach.

— Nie jestem wojownikiem, nie mam umysłu do walki. Sądziłem, że dokonałeś właściwego wyboru dla swoich ludzi.

— A teraz?

Nasir nadal patrzył mu w oczy.

— Wierzę, że wciąż kierują tobą najlepsze intencje, jednak zrobiłeś to w niewłaściwy sposób.

Agron odwrócił wzrok i westchnął.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć o tym wcześniej.

— Nie chciałem wywołać między nami konfliktu.

Agron roześmiał się, choć ze smutkiem.

— Jesteś teraz wolnym człowiekiem, Nasirze. Wolno ci wyrażać swoje zdanie — spojrzał na niego — i działać, jak chcesz. Już nie musisz chylić czoła i spełniać kaprysów jakiegokolwiek człowieka. — W tym mnie, dodał w myślach. Spuścił wzrok ponownie i wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie. Choć chciał poparcia Nasira z powodów, jakie musiał dopiero zrozumieć, nie chciał, by szedł za nim tylko dlatego, że bał się zrobić inaczej.

Nasir skinął głową.

— Nawet jeśli to nie idzie po myśli tych na wschód od Renu?

Agron spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. To było zaraźliwe i szybko odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Szczególnie wtedy, gdy te myśli wydają się być tylko częściowo uformowane, zanim się odezwiemy.

Nasir roześmiał się.

— To jest cecha wspólna większości ludzi, nie tylko tych ze Wschodu.

Agron skinął głową.

— Mówisz z pełnym przekonaniem, gdy mnie go brakuje. Jestem wdzięczny.

— Chciałem tylko uspokoić mój umysł i nauczyć się twojej drogi rozumowania — odpowiedział Nasir.

— Czy twój umysł wciąż w udręce?

— To serce dokucza, będąc świadkiem bólu Kriksosa — przyznał.

Agron znów przeniósł wzrok na leżących ludzi przed sobą.

— Rób co musisz, aby złagodzić swoje cierpienie. — Nasir skinął głową i zamilkł, najwyraźniej pogrążony w myślach. — Powinieneś odpocząć, bo w godzinach porannych jest jeszcze wiele do zrobienia przed wyruszeniem w drogę — rozproszył ciszę Agron.

— Ty także odpocznij. — Nasir wstał. — Mam nadzieję, że sen przyniesie spokój twojemu umysłowi.

— I twojemu sercu — powiedział Agron, kładąc się na miejscu, które sobie obrał. Miał nadzieję, że wraz z nadejściem poranka ich wątpliwości i kłopoty przycichną.

___________________________________________________  
* szkoła gladiatorów

**Author's Note:**

> Klatki z serialu ze sceną, o której wspomniała autorka:  
> http://www.fishsticktheatre.com/TV/Spartacus/Vengeance/2x03/images/Spartacus2x03_0608.jpg   
> http://www.fishsticktheatre.com/TV/Spartacus/Vengeance/2x03/images/Spartacus2x03_0609.jpg


End file.
